kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiem
|numer = 210 |tom = |romaji = |kanji = |data wydania = 15. kwietnia 2013 |odcinek = |poprzedni = Możesz to zrobić! |następny = Do widzenia }} jest dwieście dziesiątym rozdziałem mangi Kuroko no Basuke. Streszczenie Przed treningiem, Kuroko pyta się swoich kolegów, dlaczego nie otrzymał jeszcze swojego stroju do gry. Aomine podchodzi do niego i zaczyna go głaskać jak małe dziecko, podczas gdy Akashi przypomina sobie, że nie wspomniał mu o tym. Chłopak tłumaczy, że pierwszoklasiści nie potrzebują uniformów do meczów. Dodaje, że pomimo tego, iż trener nie powiedział nic na jego temat po zobaczeniu jego siły, powinien starać się o członkostwo w stałym składzie. Trening rozpoczyna się, a Tetsuya szokuje wszystkich swoim słabym rzutem do kosza. Murasakibara łapie go za głowę i pyta się, czy on jest poważny. Midorima dodaje, że przez niego nie mogą mieć tylko 3 zawodników w ataku. Nijimura rozmawia z jednym z zawodników o nim, przy czym oboje zauważają, że jest o wiele gorszy od całej reszty. Następnie kapitan rozmyśla nad tym, że Akashiemu udało się zobaczyć w nim coś, czego nikt inny nie dostrzegł. Stwierdza, że atmosfera podczas treningów nieco się zmieniła, a cała uwaga skupia się na Kuroko. Myśli nad tym, iż pierwszoroczni tworzą ciekawy zespół. Poten gdy Kuroko idzie do szkoły, spotyka po drodze Aomine. Kiedy idą razem i rozmawiają, spostrzegają przed sobą Haizakiego z nieznajomą dziewczyną. Daiki mówi, że to kolejny trening, na którym nie był. Tetsuya pyta się go, co zamierza z tym zrobić. Chłopak odpowiada mu, że nic, pomimo tego, iż nie podoba mu się to. Oboje zauważają, że spóźnią się na trening, dlatego Aomine proponuje biec, na co jego kolega się zgadza. W tym samym czasie nieznajomy chłopak schodzi po schodach obok. thumb|left|200px|Aomine przechodzi przez obronę Nijimury Podczas kolejnego treningu, Aomine gra w przeciwnej drużynie. Nijimura biegnie go zablokować, jednak ten z niesamowitą prędkością omija kapitana i wrzuca piłkę do kosza. Jeden z zawodników mówi Shūzō, że powinien go zatrzymać, jednak ten każe mu się uciszyć. Kolega kapitana zauważa, że nie tylko Daiki, ale także reszta pierwszorocznych pobija już swoim poziomem drugoklasistów. Dodaje, że jeśli mieliby ich rok temu, z pewnością udałoby się im wygrać w zawodach. Stwierdza też, że są geniuszami. Następnie pyta się Nijimury, czy ostatnia narastająca plotka jest prawdą. Ten odpowiada, że tak, mówiąc, że odbiegające od reszty umiejętności Kuroko musiały zostać dostrzeżone. Później wszyscy zawodnicy podchodzą do trenera, który oznajmia Tetsuyi, że został przyjęty do stałego składu zespołu i będzie nosić numer 15. Dodaje, że wszyscy mają nadzieję, że będzie grać jako 6. zawodnik. Oznajmia, że uniform odbierze później od Momoi. Aomine pyta zdezorientowanego Kuroko, dlaczego nie jest szczęśliwy, na co ten odpowiada, że jest, jednak nic z tego nie rozumie. Akashi tłumaczy mu, że od teraz będzie regularnym zawodnikiem w meczu. Kolejną wiadomością, jaką trener ma do przekazania jest fakt, iż od teraz to skład pierwszorocznych będzie rdzeniem drużyny. Nijimura stwierdza w rozmowie z kolegą, że od kiedy ich spotkał, to była tylko kwestia czasu, aż ten dzień nadejdzie. thumb|right|200px|Kise poznaje drużynę Teikō Po skończonym treningu, Tetsuya wysyła SMS'a do swojego kolegi, pisząc w nim, że dostał swój własny uniform i nie może temu uwierzyć. Po chwili dostaje wiadomość zwrotną, w której przyjaciel gratuluje mu członkostwa w stałym składzie. Kuroko uśmiecha się i zaciska pięść z radości. Później w szkole, Momoi szuka Tetsuyi, podczas gdy on stoi tuż za nią. Przerażona tym faktem dziewczyna krzyczy, po czym Kuroko pyta, o co chodzi. Dziewczyna ma mu do przekazania jego uniform. Uradowany chłopak odchodzi z nim, jednak Satsuki dodaje, że ma mu coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Informuje, że od dzisiaj do stałego składu dołącza jeszcze jedna osoba. Tetsuya mówi, że słyszał o tym podczas obiadu. Momoi mówi, że ten gracz rozwija się w niesamowitym tempie i gra zaledwie od dwóch tygodni. Dodaje, że ma na imię Ryōta Kise. Następnie Kuroko przychodzi na trening i spotyka wcześniej wspomnianego chłopaka. Kise odwraca się w jego stronę i mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu chciał się z nim spotkać. Okazuje się jednak, że chłopak mówił do Aomine, który był zadziwiony faktem, iż został przez niego nazwany "Aominechi". Daiki wita się z nowym członkiem zespołu i dodaje, że powinien także poznać Tetsuyę, który stoi koło niego. Chłopak przeraża Ryōtę, który go nie zauważył i nie dowierza temu, iż stał koło niego przez ten cały czas. Jest jeszcze bardziej zszokowany, gdy zostaje poinformowany o tym, że Kuroko jest regularnym zawodnikiem. Podczas paringu wszyscy dziwią się umiejętnościom Kise i mówią, że to niemożliwe, aby grał zaledwie 2 tygodnie. Gdy mecz się kończy, Ryōta mówi do Kuroko, że nie chce by ktoś taki jak on znienacka pojawiał się za nim. Następnie Aomine uderza piłką w tył jego głowy i mówi, żeby uważał na to, co mówi. Nowy zawodnik zaczyna krzyczeć, że nie chce do końca życia być przestraszony z powodu Tetsuyi. Oboje zaczynają się ze sobą kłócić, podczas gdy Akashi stwierdza, że muszą zmienić osobę w składzie ze względu na dołączenie Kise. Zapytany o to, gdzie jest teraz kapitan, odpowiedział, że u trenera. W tym samym czasie Nijimura wchodzi do gabinetu trenera i przeprasza za nagłe najście. Shūzō mówi, że dużo o tym myślał i sądzi, że w drużynie powinny zajść zmiany, dlatego rekomenduje Seijūrō na kolejnego kapitana zespołu. Występujące postacie Nawigacja en:I Already Knew